Out for Haruhi
by tyler161987
Summary: This, like my other story, has a couple of crossover charectars so be ready! Rate and Review please :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club!" Seven voices echoed through the once abandoned music room number three. A giggly girl pushed the door open wider. She was tall and lean with bright blond hair and wide green eyes. Her smile was brilliant as she batted her long lashes. Haruhi mentally rolled her eyes as she hoisted up her dress for the umpteenth time. The theme today was cowboys and she, of course, was the maiden who got tied up under the train. _Thank you Hitachiin twins!_ The girl sauntered into the center of the room. Kyoya looked up from his clipboard.

"Hello miss, are you here to buy tickets to the cowboy theatre act later this afternoon?" Kyoya smiled. Haruhi turned to the twins with a glare. _A show!_ They gave her the usual peace sign and smiled back.

"Actually, I was wondering if I may request a host early. I know that the club doesn't open for another hour, but," she battered her eyelashes at Tamaki who instantly rushed over to her.

"Of course you may! One cannot contain love! For if one could they would not be showing their true emotions and that is so wrong! For without emotions our world would be nothing more than…." All the hosts turned away from Tamaki who was dragging on again. Haruhi glanced back at the girl who stood facing her as Tamaki looked away deep in his own words. The girl smiled a smirk and her eyes became shallow. She folded her arms and cocked a hip as she looked straight at Haruhi and opened her mouth as if to say something. Something poked Haruhi in the back, however before the girl could start.

"Ahhhhhh!" Haruhi jumped a foot off the ground as she squealed and landed on the floor.

"Haruhi!" Six boys rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Haruhi, I am so sorry! I was talking to Kaoru and I turned suddenly into you. I really didn't mean it, honest!" Hikaru helped the shaken Haruhi up.

"See Haruhi! See what happens when you hang out with shady twins!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi into a tight hug. "Father will protect you now. Don't cry my sweet Haruhi!" Haruhi pulled herself out.

"I am not crying senpai! Let go of me! It's okay Hikaru, I was just jumpy because…" She looked to the door to see the blond haired girl gone. "Where'd she go?" Everyone turned.

"She must have been too overwhelmed by my speech!" Tamaki winked an eye and rolled his fingers over the brim of his hat.

"Or too scared and you sent her running for the hills." Hikaru and Koru snickered in unison at how fast Tamaki was sent into depression mode. Haruhi was still staring at the door. Something about the way the girl smirked at her troubled her. It was a smirk unlike she had ever seen, even worse than Kyoya's.

"Haruhi." Speak of the devil himself. She snapped up. "Time to rehearse." He gestured over to the twins who were each holding a rope in one hand and a blindfold in the other, smiling like only they could.

….

"Boss, I got it. Target acquired"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Theater The Theater!

"Hello ladies, and welcome to the first ever theater production of the original play, 'The Cowboy, the Lover and the Train' written by Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Edited by yours truly, Kyoya. Please enjoy! Oh, and if at the end any of you fine ladies would like to purchase a commemorative album with photos of tonight's performance, please see me. Thank you!" The crowd erupted into a hundred screeching girls as Kyoya took his place at the front of the auditorium, which was packed to a tea. The lights dimmed as the curtain opened.

Haurhi held her breath as she walked on stage. She could hear all the mumbling and sighing from the crowd. She kept walking until she reached the little bar stool on which she was supposed to sit. She did so as she took in the scenery around her. It looked like an actual saloon from a western movie. There was a piano to her right, a bar behind her, tables scattered around the stage and even those swinging doors in the center back of the stage. She swiveled, as best she could in her dress, to look at the bar tender, aka Mori. She knew her line, but felt frozen. _Come on Haruhi! _Suddenly, the piano started up, she looked over to see Tamaki at the piano. He turned to her and nodded. She smiled and turned back to Mori. _She could do this!_

"One of your finest please, my good sir." She felt herself smile at her western accent. Mori placed the glass of water in front of her. It looked rather disgusting with all the food dye they had put in it earlier. She took a sip and stuck out her tongue. It didn't taste right, not the same at all to when she tried it earlier. Haruhi swiveled in her chair to face the crowd. Her face was growing hot. She tried to stand up, but fell to the ground. She pushed the ground, but her weakening arm gave no support. She choked out various pleas for help. She looked to Tamaki, then to Mori, and finally to Kyoya, but all were distracted with piano playing, glass washing, and note taking. The girls in the crowd probably thought this was part of the show. Haruhi felt herself slipping. She rolled onto her back and watched the stage lights grow dimmer and dimmer. The last thing she heard was Hikaru and Kaoru barge through the swinging doors to say their lines.

"Alright folks, give us all your- Haruhi!" She felt arms around her as she fell into a black hole of nothingness.

….

_Haruhi! _She stirred. Where was she? _Haruhi, please wake up! Kyouya! _ Why did she feel so heavy? _Please be okay. _She felt fingers running through her hair and a blanket being pulled up to her chin. _Where is she? Where is my little daughter Haruhi? _Daddy?_ No, she's my daughter! _? _The mental ward is that way boss._ Tamaki. She smiled. _Look she moved! She's smiling! Haruhi! Haruhi! _If she could just open one eye. _Gasp! Get the doctor! _Now the other.

"Haruhi! You're okay!" She was instantly scooped up into a rib-breaking hug by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and her father. She gasped for air and they let her go quickly, shouting their apologies. She smiled at them weakly.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" She looked around to see them all facing her. Kyouya looked up from his notebook.

"I am afraid someone poisoned you, Haruhi." Kyoya smiled. "But you'll be fine now hopefully." He looked back to his notes.

"Hopefully!" Haruhi sat up quickly and, feeling quite dizzy, fell back down. "Why? Who? What?" She mumbled, too tired to speak any louder. Just then two nurses walked in.

"Mr. Fujioka, we would like to have a word with her father. If you would please follow us." They motioned to the door. Ranka stood up and squeezed his daughter's hand.

" I will be right back, Haruhi." Ranka moved over to the door.

"Me too Haruhi! As your father-!" He was cut off by an angry looking Kyoya who had just thrown him into a nearby chair.

"Shut up and sit down! Haruhi needs rest! If you can't be quiet, I will make sure you cannot come within a thousand feet of her! Do you understand?" Kyoya threw his notebook on a table and walked over to Ranka and the nurses. "I will escort you, Ranka." They nodded fast and all walked out of the room.

Haruhi looked around the room. She was tired, but to wound up. Somebody tried to kill her. Who? Was it one of the Host Club members? She instinctively looked to Mori who had given her the drink. He widened his eyes and looked away. _Not Mori, he's too nice._ She closed her eyes to think. As she did, she pulled the blankets tighter. It had gotten so cold so soon. She shivered as she felt two warm bodies press beside her. She opened her eyes and saw a red-headed boy on either side of her, facing her. She thought about protesting, but they were too warm. She rolled onto her side and hugged one close. He pulled her tighter into his arms. The opposite twin crawled closer and wrapped his arms around both of them. Tamaki, who had been in shock, looked up to see his 'daughter' being sandwiched by the shady twins. He stood up and opened his mouth only to be sat back down by Mori and Honey.

"Shhh, Tama-chan. She is sleeping. Haru-chan needs her sleep." Honey crawled over to Mori's lap. "So does Honey-chan." And with that, Honey fell asleep.

"Not with those shady twins." Tamaki whispered. Both of the twins' heads popped up.

"We heard that." They both leaned in, and gave Haruhi a kiss on her cheeks. Tamaki stood up and began to run in place as Mori held his shirt. Tamaki started yelling.

"How dare you! That's almost rape! Sexual harassment!" Haruhi stirred. Tamaki froze. He didn't want her to wake up. Even with the twins hugging her tighter, she looked so peaceful. He backed up and sat back down next to Mori, looking from Haruhi to him. "Who would do this to our little girl?"

"I don't know who, but I do know what they did." Kyoya stalked into the room. "I convinced Ranka to go home and also sent a team of covert snipers to guard his house. She was poisoned with various toxins. Nail polish, dish detergent, overdoses of pain killers, glue, large amounts of oil-based paints, and even lead." Tamaki and Mori both dropped their jaws. The twins held Haruhi even tighter. "But the worst was a Castor bean containing trace amounts of Ricin, the deadliest toxin in the world, mostly because it heeds no cure. People die within days. We were very lucky in that the bean that was in Haruhi was one that is commonly used in oils so that she only became very sick. The poison was not meant to kill. My guess was it was a message, but from who exactly? She will be fine in a week or two." Tamaki and Mori sighed and Kaoru relaxed a little. "Haruhi is tougher than she looks. However, all the poisons combined made a slight dent in her. Her health will never be the same and she may become sick very easily. She will have to be a strict diet and carry various Epi-pens and pills will her at all times." Mori nodded gravely and Tamaki whimpered. "I have hired a hundred men to be poison checkers for everything that enter Haruhi. This will never happen again." Kyoya turned away and walked outside the room. He sat down outside the door, staring at nothing and thinking about everything.

"Mori?" Tamaki continued to look at Haruhi. Mori looked over at Tamaki and nodded. "You didn't, did you?" Mori shook his head.

"I would never." Mori looked to Haruhi.

"Mori?"

"Yes, Tamaki?" Mori looked back at Tamaki. Tamaki looked to him and smiled.

"Let's have some fun." He smiled as they both turned back to the twins.

…..

"Boss, it's still around. How do I proceed?"

"_Do whatever it takes. I want it here. NOW!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recovery

Haruhi awoke, but didn't open her eyes. Something was wrong. She was hugging someone, but it wasn't the same person she fell asleep holding. No, it wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru was not holding her. She was actually kind of happy they were gone. But then again, who was she holding? By the sound of the breathing it was a young man. She opened her eyes slowly. Next to her lay a sleeping Tamaki. _Ah! _She tried to inch her way out, but he only held her closer. She looked around the room. Next her bed were the sleeping twins, each holding an arm around a sleeping Kyoya. Mori and Honey were both asleep on the couch. They all looked so peaceful. _The clock says it's one in the morning. I should go back to sleep._ As she went to close her eyes, she saw all the cards on the corner table. There were dozens of them! She saw that they were all opened and the candy lay strewn upon the table. _Thanks guys for the gifts._ She lay still as Tamaki rolled onto his other side leaving her free. She quietly got out of the bed and stepped over the sleeping trio. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her room. There was barely anybody in the hospital. Only a receptionist and a wandering nurse or two. _Grrgll. _Haruhi held her stomach. _I am starving!_ She walked back into her room and shook Tamaki.

"Five more minutes!" He muttered before rolling over again. She sighed. She looked down to Hikaru and Kaoru. She sure as heck didn't want to be alone with them. _Maybe they have a few dollars on them for a vending machine!_ She knelt down next to Hikaru. _This is going to get very akward. _She reached out her hand and slowly began to move toward Hikaru's pocket when a hand shot up and grabbed hers. Screaming, Haruhi pulled free and jumped backed onto the bed. Everyone asleep sat up and stared at her. Except for the still sleeping Tamaki as he rolled back onto her.

"Haruhi, what were you doing?" Hikaru got up to look at her. "Why am I on the ground? Why is Tamaki in bed with Haruhi?"

_FLASH_

"What was that?" Haruhi rubbed her eyes. Kaoru smiled as he tossed a camera in his hand.

"Proof, blackmail, nothing, it's all the same these days." Kaoru showed Hikaru the photo as they both smiled.

"But seriously, Haruhi. If you wanted something all you had to do was ask." Hikaru smiled as he inched toward the bed.

"Can I join?" Kaoru stalked behind his brother.

"Stop!" Haruhi threw Tamaki off her and stood off the bed. "All I wanted was a snack!"

"Oh! Is that all?" Hikaru and Kaoru both stood next to her. Tamaki sat up on the floor. "We can give you a snack Haru-chan." "Yeah, we taste great."

"What's going on? Kyoya are you going to let them sexually harass my little girl! Honey, Mori, do something!" Tamaki instantly ran toward Haruhi to separate her from them. "Haruhi are you okay? Did the pervert twins do anything to harm you?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Pervert? Us? Says you!" Kaoru and Hikaru held up matching photos of Tamaki and Haruhi in bed.

"Give me those!" Tamaki lunged, but missed as they sidestepped him.

"Why so you can make copies you sick pervert?" They both laughed as they danced around him. Haruhi felt gentle nudge on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyoya motioning toward the door. She nodded and followed. They stopped at the nearby vending machine.

"See anything appetizing? If not I could always order some food for you." Haruhi shook her head. _It'll probably cost more than my medical bill._ Suddenly her head popped up. She placed her hands on her face and slumped to the ground. Kyoya whipped out his phone. "What is it? What's wrong?" He fell to the ground next to her and pulled her hands away from her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and her face was red. "Haruhi?"

"It's my dad! How can he afford all this? He already works double shifts. I can't believe I put him through this! Our insurance will never handle this." Her hands shook as Kyoya looked down at her. He could put her bill as part of her debt to the Host Club, but….

"Haruhi, it's already been taken care of. Insurance does cover it. Don't worry." Kyoya smiled at her as he wiped her tears away. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyoya looked down at her sleeping figure not knowing what to do. He had never been good with this kind of thing. He slowly put his hands on her head and ran his fingers through her short hair. _She looks so peaceful._ Waiting to make sure she was sound asleep, he picked her up and carried her back into her room. Glaring at the club, ordering silence, he lay her down and pulled the covers over her. "Should anyone climb in with her or disturb her in any way, I will make sure that each of you wake up in a yet to be discovered by the public island with no reception or living things for a hundred miles Do I make myself clear?" He whisper came out as a hiss as the Host Club nodded and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Mori turned back to face Kyoya and Haruhi. "We can't leave her alone." Kyoya waved his clipboard.

"We will take hourly shifts. But no touching, talking, changing, or cameras of any sort. Ootori Island is not to be trifled with." Kyoya smirked.

"Can I take my shift with Takashi?" Honey smiled as he held out his hand for Mori to take.

"Fine," Kyoya sighed, "we will go in pairs. Honey and Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru, and Kaoru and I will be the pairs. We will switch hourly and in that order." Kyoya headed for the door.

"Why must I be with a sketchy twin? What if he drugs me and does something to Haruhi?" Tamaki looked over to see Hikaru slowly biting a granola bar and looking directly at him. "Kyoya! Please help me!"

"You're right Tamaki. I just assumed you would want a close eye on that one. If you want we can put the twins together and leave them alone with her." Kyoya raised an eyebrow as Tamaki shook his head fervently.

"No! I will protect my little girl!" Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and pulled him out of the room, followed by Kyoya and Kaoru.

"Takashi?" Honey sat down on the couch and motioned to Mori who sat next to him and nodded. "Why would someone do this to Haruhi? Everybody likes…..Ha….ru…..ch…" Honey slumped his head into Mori's lap.

"Not everyone, Mitskuni, not ev-" Mori's eyes widened. _The people who don't like Haruhi!_

….

"Boss, there is no means of entry here." _Do what you must, Kitty, I need her here…alive!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Narrowing Down the Perpetrator

"Tamaki, Hikaru." Mori quietly lifted Honey into his arms as the next shift began. "Is Kyoya still here?" Tamaki nodded.

"We have all been waiting downstairs in the lobby." Mori looked to him and smiled.

"Don't trust us?" Honey stirred. Tamaki shook his head and smiled faintly.

"I don't trust everyone anymore." Tamaki and Hikaru looked to each other, realizing they had both said the same thing, and then looked away. _Especially you!_

"I need to speak with Kyoya. Our shift went well though. Her vital signs are still good." Mori pointed to the screen showing her heart lines. "Have fun, and don't kill each other." Mori gave them a quick nod, then dashed Honey out of the room. Tamaki and Hikaru sat in silence for a few moments, both staring at the girl who changed their lives, both wondering whether she would be alright and who would do this to her.

"Boss?" Both didn't look away from Haruhi, but Tamaki nodded. "What if it was Mori? He was here practically by himself and could have done something else to her." Hikaru pulled his legs close to him.

"I don't doubt a member of the Host Club would do anything. Families need to stick together." Tamaki looked to Hikaru as the twin sniffled back a tear. "She will make it out of this. She is a strong girl and she will make it out of this." Tamaki turned back to Haruhi. "She has to." Suddenly, the door burst open. Tamaki and Hikaru both rose and rushed over to Haruhi's side, ready to protect her.

"Who's there?" Hikaru yelled as a figure emerged in the doorway. Tamaki reached out to hold Haruhi's hand as Hikaru rushed at the shadowy figure.

_Powerful Motor._

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh no! Boss it's!" Hikaru dug his heels into the ground, stopping himself from plowing into the laughing figure. Tamaki spread himself over Haruhi as she stirred in her sleep.

"What a traumatic sight, such sadness and woe, it breaks a girl's heart." The girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her long orange hair had been put into two buns on the top sides of her head that fell to the ground, with the help of extensions. She wore a white leotard with a ruffled blue skirt and a blue collar with a few white stripes. A red bow was attached to her chest and tied around her waist while matching red boots climbed all the way to her thighs and white gloves to her elbows. "And yet, what scene has there ever been with so much moe?" She pulled a scepter out from who knows where and pointed it at Tamaki and Hikaru. "Now! Who did this to innocent Haruhi? Which one of you poisoned her? In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Renge, please try and keep quiet! My little girl is trying to sleep. How did you even get in here?" Tamaki removed himself from Haruhi and turned to the Sailor Scout manager. She smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha! I was hoping you would ask!" She puffed out her chest placed three fingers against her forehead. "I cosplayed as a nurse and snuck in! It was quite easy, actually. I was hoping for more of a challenge." Tamaki and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Boss! Others could have snuck in!" Hikaru pushed past Renge and slammed the door shut. Tamaki pulled out his phone and dialed Kyoya's number. Before it could even start ringing, there was a hard knock at the door. Renge jumped and then sprinted to hide behind the bed.

"So much for the female hero." Hikaru glared as Rene popped her head out from behind the metal frame. Tamaki looked down to see his call had been dropped.

"I just had full service!" Tamaki shook his phone then slammed it across the room into a wall. It shattered, stirring Haruhi from her slumber.

"What….was…that?" She slowly sat up and looked around her. The door knocked again. "Senpai, aren't you going to let them in?" Tamaki shook his head and covered her mouth.

"We think that somebody has infiltrated the hospital!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled his hands off her face.

"And how would anybody do that? You guys have, like, four different armies or whatever here! How could anybody sneak in?" Haruhi folded her arms as the knocks returned, slightly quicker this time. Hikaru stomped over to stand next to Haruhi as he pulled Renge out from under the bed. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"She snuck in! That means anybody could have. That door doesn't open until we know who it is!" Hikaru dropped Renge as she sat next to Haruhi.

"Did you get my chocolates, Haruhi? I made them all by myself….mostly." Renge held Haruhi's hand Haruhi shook her head and pointed to the stack of opened chocolates.

"I haven't eaten any." Renge jumped from the bed and ran over to the pile. She dug through and pulled out a half-eaten heart. She looked to Haruhi who shrugged half-heartedly, then to Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Safety precautions." Hikaru said blandly. He looked back to the door, in which the pounding had become louder and more violent. "What'd do we do, boss?"

"I have a plan. We let them in and then ambush them! Renge turn off the light and then stand by Haruhi, Hikaru, I want you to the left of the door. I will be right behind you with a weapon." Tamaki ran over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small gun.

"Since when has that been there?" Hikaru stood up and looked at the gun.

"It's only a stun gun and since all the time. Now, in positions!" Tamaki ran back to stand behind Hikaru as Renge stood quivering behind the bed.

"If you have the gun, why don't you go first?" Hikaru yelled as Tamaki went to reach for the door. Tamaki looked down at the mad Hikaru.

"You're right! Then Haruhi will respect me more!" Tamaki and Hikaru both tried to push each other out of the way as the door opened. In the doorway stood a man engulfed in purple flames. Hikaru and Tamaki both froze before sprinted to the window and trying to pull it open. Renge laughed as she sauntered out the doorway. Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kyoya stormed into the room, followed by Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and a very scared looking doctor and a pale nurse.

"Tamaki, you idiot! Why the hell wouldn't you let us in?" Kyoya ran across the room and pinned Tamaki against the wall. "I tried calling, no answer. The door was locked. We saw through the camera security that Renge got in and we panicked. You called, no answer. Everyone was worried!" Kyoya pushed Tamaki harder against the wall. Haruhi sat up and put her IV in one hand as she pulled herself off the bed.

"It wasn't his fault. Once they realized Renge had gotten in, they freaked out too." Kyoya looked to Renge as he dropped Tamaki to the floor. "I don't understand why, though. Why go to all this trouble. I really don't care what happens to me and honestly, I would think that you think my life has little value compared to yours." Haruhi looked at the ground. She wasn't good with emotional speaking.

"That's not true Haru-chan" Honey walked over to Haruhi with Mori in tug. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah." He patted Honey's head and smiled.

"As a father I will do everything I can to protect my daughter." Tamaki reached out a hand to Haruhi who took it slowly. "And as a friend."

"And we need a toy, Haruhi. Life is no fun without you. We need you too." Tamaki grimaced as Kaoru took her other hand and Hikaru hugged her from behind. Kyoya slowly walked over to the rest of the Host Club.

"And you still haven't paid off your debt." Kyoya smiled as Haruhi leaned into the group hug.

….

"Boss, I'm in." _Good, now bring her here. And while you're there, I have another task for you._


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe this. Who would want me poisoned? I don't really have any enemies. I mean dangerous enemies.. And I doubt the girls at Lobelia would want me dead. Tamaki maybe, but not me. Although they did kidnap me. Maybe some sleep would help. I felt a nudge in my shoulder. So much for sleep. I peeked my eyes open to see my other staring back at me. I glanced around. He was the only one in the room, but I still knew that we couldn't possibly be alone. I looked back at him.  
>He looked awful. His makeup, what was left of it anyway, was smeared around his eyes and tear lines streamed his face. His long red hair was tied in a knot at the back of his head. He still hadn't changed his clothes, or showered by the smell. How many days had it been? I couldn't remember. He looked at me with worried eyes. I smiled up at him.<br>"Father, go home and sleep. Take a nice hot bath. Clean yourself up. Nothing will happen to me. I will be home as soon and the doctors say I can leave." He sighed ad the door behind him opened. The host club was there with a certain look in their eyes. I couldn't make it out. Anger? Sadness? Joy? It was so hard to tell what they were thinking. I looked back at my father.  
>"You've been released. Today." I smiled at him. Why weren't they all happy? I cocked my head at him. He looked away I could hear his tears. I reached my hand out to him. He took it and placed it on his cheek.<br>"What's going on father? Be happy! I'm coming home!" he shook his head. I looked to Tamaki. He walked over and placed his hand on my head and faked a smile I knew he used for customers when he was bored.  
>"You're not going with him, Haruhi. You are being placed under protective custody." I furrowed my eyebrows. This didn't make sense. Tamaki looked to Kyouya for help. Maybe it was the drugs, but I swore he smiled. He stalked over to me as he snapped his clipboard shut.<br>"You'll be staying at various safe houses throughout the city." I gazed up at him. That wasn't so bad. "Starting with mine."  
>I wish I had died when I got the chance.<p>

"Boss, I'm in. The plan starts Monday. It will proceed as planned. You have my word."  
>"I don't need your word, I already have your mind."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke, I was in a heaven of satin and lavender. It surrounded me, engulfing me in in its sweet aroma and gentle touch. After getting my bearings, I remembered I was at Kyouya's she house. It was large, much bigger than my small apartment. It felt as though I just woke up in Aladdin. Silk throws were draped from wall to wall and the Sun's heat was invigorating. I felt more relaxed than I had in days. The door to my room opened and a small girl bowed her way inside, hesitating a little before looking at me. She was lovely with her short back hair in a Bob cut and her big brown eyes. She was very small, like a little chibi girl from an anime. I smiled at her and she glided toward me. She looked at my face and tilted her head before cocking an eyebrow and gliding back to a tall dresser closet. She flew the door to it open and pulled out a shiny new school uniform. Ugh, today is Monday. That means school. I shrugged back under the covers but they were ripped from me instantly. The small girl was grinning at me with a grin only Kyouya could manage. This girl must be of relation. She pulled me up and began to change me. She brushed my short hair and buttoned my shirt. Before long, I was back to familiarity. I felt at home in my suit. But this time was different. Normally, school didn't scare me. I loved it. Now, I got butterflies thinking about the person who tried to kill me. They were still at that school. Maybe someone I knew. I would never admit it but "I am afraid."  
>I didn't mean to whisper it aloud, but I did and it felt nice. Suddenly a hand was upon my shoulder. I looked to see Kyouya at my side. I though of last night, although I told myself it was a dream. It seemed so unreal. I only remember bits and pieces because I was on so many medications, but what I do remember is weirder than anything I have ever experienced, and I've seen some pretty weird stuff, what with being a host and all.<br>Kyouya came into my room after a maid escorted me here in the dead of night. They didn't even let me know where this house was "just in case." For what, I have no idea. Anyway, he came in as I was looking around. He took my hand and guided me to the bed. He lay me down and began to run his hands though my fingers. He spoke, but in a language I didn't understand. I was too tired to even ask. I began to doze off, but the last thing I remember was him kissing my forehead and humming a tune of sleep while laying down next to me, his arm protectively over my body. He was so warm. I felt so safe.  
>Yep, had to be a dream. There was no way in Hell this was the same person. The clipboard toting, stone hearted man who tries so hard to be like his family.<br>He squeezed my shoulder and jerked his head toward the door. Time to go. Fantastic.

"I feel sick."  
>"My head hurts."<br>"Much better."  
>"Thank you boss."<br>"Get back to work!"  
>"Yes, sir!"<p>

"Utter perfection. You have been a great deal of help."  
>"But you are the one with the plan, my lady."<br>"Yes, yes I am."


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel the stares following me down the long hallways all morning. People would catch my eye and turn away, embarrassed either to be caught looking or to be caught at the boy who was poisoned. I stood a little straighter as I walked into the Host Club before all my classes would actually start. I was safe here. Not only from poisoners, but the awkward stares and the pity parties. At least I thought I was.  
>As I walked inside the big beautiful room, I knew it wasn't going to be any easier. First off, the moment the doors closed behind me, ten security guards were at my side, surrounding me in an enclosed fortress of bodies thrice my size. Before I could blink, they were walking me to Tamaki who was perched in his throne. His eyes were crazy and he had bags under his eyes that were tried with no success to be covered with makeup. He flitted his hand and the guards receded to various cornered of the room, four moving the door and locking it.<br>Tamaki skipped down from his perch and scooped my face in his hands. His eyes searched mine. He looked actually concerned for me. It filled me with warmth.  
>"Did Kyouya take advantage of you while you were sad and lonely and sleeping?!" His face never faltered.<br>"Only you can ruin a moment so perfectly." I pulled myself away and thwacked him on the back of his head. I stalked toward the twins. I never thought I would rather hang out with them then the prince.  
>They looked up from whatever book they were reading at me with their mischievous eyes and sly grins. I changed my mind. Turning on my heels, I waved my hand and went back toward the door.<br>"I'm going to class early." My path was blocked by the security guards. Kyouya emerged from the depths of nowhere behind them. His glasses glared at me and his clipboard faced me. I looked at the paper. It was a list of possible suspects. I didn't know most any of them, save a few girls who would stop by the club or a boy in my class. I also saw that Renge was on the list. Please be her. Oh please send her away! The twins came up behind me and each placed an elbow on my shoulders. I sighed under their weight.  
>"See why you can't leave?" They spoke as one in their perfect sync. I shrugged.<br>"Honestly, no I don't. I have to go to class with them. Plus, I have to go home at some point anyway. We can't prolong this. At some point I will be by myself. If this creep wants me dead that bad, he or she will find a way around you . I'm not afraid." I shook the twins from my arm and placed my hands on my hips. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't. Afraid. I . Wasn't. Afraid. No. I was terrified. But they didn't have to know that. I gulped in air as I realize I wasn't breathing. I tried to look normal. But they saw right though me. Hunny was at my waist holding me tight with Mori placing his hand on my head protectively. Kyouya was back at his clipboard, no doubt writing down how unstable I was. I bowed my head and slipped from Hunny and Mori's grasps. I felt my hands tense up at my sides as my eyes became heavy with water. I slumped to the ground and sniffed. The twins were at my sides first. Kouru put his arm around my waist, but not in the weird, flirty way he normally does, and used the other to guide my head to his shoulder. I buried my face in his chest, scooting closer to him than I intended. _C'mon, no tears! Show no weakness! _I felt Hikaru rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Kyouya standing awkwardly above us. He reached out his hand. My eyes widened. Is this for real? Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hikaru and Kouru exchange worried, confused glances. I reached up hesitantly and took the hand. He pulled me up and swung me to the middle of the room, and pulled me close, one hand holding mine and the other placed firm against my waist. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear. It gave me the chills, and I blushed at what he said. "Time to smile, Ha ru hi." He drug out each syllable of my name into breaths. He looked at me and glanced to our right. Tamaki was looking at us with a slack look and I swear, his jaw was actually hitting the floor. Music started up from God knows where or how and he started to move his feet. I had no choice but to follow. I had danced with him before, so it wasn't that strange, as long as I didn't think about it for very long. I could hear the hum of the twins and Tamki being restrained by the security team in the background and something about father/daughter dances only. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hunny and Mori dancing like only they could. I felt my eyes close and leaned against Kyouya, feeling him sigh slightly.

This felt so nice. So relaxing. So not stressful. So "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _Sound of powerful motor. _So like I wanted to kill someone. Preferably a certain girl with orange hair. Kyouya tensed against me and scowled. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but walls of body guards. Thank God.

"RENGE!" Kyouya pushed me away and slipped through my wall. I sighed and slunk to the ground. I wasn't moving anytime soon. I couldn't really hear much of the commotion outside of the who-knows-how-thick people barrier. I honestly didn't care. One of the guards reached out his hand and offered me his iPod. I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking the offer. After placing the ear buds in each ear, I skimmed through the songs. Not really my style, but better than nothing. I settled on _Angel with a Shotgun _and closed my eyes, leaning back with my arms under my head for support. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander until I felt a nudge on my song hadn't even finished yet. I opened an eye to see _his_ face an inch from mine. I tried to ignore him, but Tamaki can be annoyingly persistent. Grudgingly, I sat up and pulled the headphones from my ears, shooting Tamaki a look in the process. He looked sheepishly at me and started going on about Kyouya and dancing and it not being fair and he twins were mean and Renge was his idea but he didn't mean to be annoying to Mommy and how they weren't fighting only arguing and a bunch of other things that I didn't care enough to listen about. I rolled my eyes and stood, walking over the guard who gave me the iPod. I said my thanks and handed it back to him, only to have him shake his head and point to Mori. Of course. I smiled and handed it back to Mori. He nodded at me and smiled a little. I looked back to a fidgety Tamaki, who stood straight up when I walked up to him.

"I. Am. Going. To. Class. Now." I put my hand up to quiet his protests before they started. I looked around at the fortress, this time talking a little louder. "No bodyguards. No security detailing me. No Tamaki hiding under my teacher's desk. No nothing. Understand?" Tamaki mumbled something while Mori nodded and the guards all replied with '_Yes Sir!_'s simultaneously. I nodded. "Good. Now, disperse and let me get my bag. And if it makes you all feel better, I suppose I can let the twins walk me to my classes. And I will eat lunch with them like I always do." In an instant, the twins were at my sides grinning like wolves, their arms slung around me.

"Yeah Haruhi, that's sounds perfect." "We can be with you all the time." Every moment of the day." Guess one of us" "Or both of us" "Will have to escort you to the bathroom, too." "Oh well, we can take one for the team, I suppose." "It's the right thing to do." "_Isn't it boss?"_

Tamaki went into a fit instantly, complaining to "Mommy" and I shrugged them off rolling my eyes in the process. "Don't make me take it back. Now let's go. I'm not going to be late on my first day back."

"_Miss, the plan is set. There is a slight hole though. You see….."  
>"Whatever. Just proceed with the next step. Nothing can go wrong this time, understood?"<br>"Yes, miss! Anything you say, miss! At once, miss!"  
>"And while you're at it, send HIM in."<br>"Of course, miss! Of course."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Class, please take your seats so we can take role."

The class scrambled to their seats. I took my place between the twins and waited for the inevitable.

"Ah, yes, welcome back, Fujioka. It seems we have two new faces today. Yours, and a new student teacher intern. Everyone, this is an exchange student from America." The door to the classroom opened and in walked the single most beautiful male I had ever seen in my entire life. He was tall, with dark raven hair. He was built beautifully, too. With broad shoulders, slim waist, long legs, muscly arms, and those eyes. Those bright, blue, gorgeous, breath taking, mouth-watering, oh so sexy, stunning, elegant, dreamy, perfect eyes. I felt as those I was staring at two deep blue diamonds. They were so big and beautiful. I could look in those eyes forever and never get tired of them. "This is Mister Richard Grayson. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" I thought the eyes were something, but that smile was just. Wow.

"Thank you." Smile. Instant chills. "My name is Richard Grayson. I'm eighteen, so I will also be taking classes while I am here. I lived in Bludhaven before this for a little while. I'm not very good athletically, but give me a math book and I can be entertained for hours." A wink. And that chuckle. I realized that I was laughing, too. And that I was the only one. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "And I just wanted you all to know that I won't be teaching much, but if you need help with anything," and then he looked straight at me with those blue orbs from Heaven, "I will do anything I can to help you."

For the first time in my entire life, I couldn't concentrate in class. All around me, girls were already talking about him, starting rumors of modeling and secret agents and a lost love. The guys were all sulking at the new competition. But it wasn't everyone else that was distracting me. It was him. He was an intern teacher for us, but he was also a student. I've never heard of anything like that, but I didn't care. He just sat there at the teacher's desk, taking notes, looking up occasionally and smiling a perfectly whitened smile, throwing the girls into a frenzy. After about ten minutes, the teacher gave up trying to settle the class down and gave us a free study period. The girls instantly separated into various groups, no doubt to talk about Mr. Grayson. The boys all moved to the back to sulk and send scowls and glares his way. I stayed in my seat, thinking about how thanks to Mr. Grayson, these groups weren't talking about me.

"Earth to Haruhi." "Come in Haruhi." "Don't tell me you're smitten with him." "Hikaru, stop while you can." "Whatever. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi."

"I can hear you, Hikaru. I simply chose to ignore you." I turned to face them both. They both squinted at me and cocked their hips. I rolled my eyes at them. "Sulk all you want, I fully intend to use this period to actually get some work done. I have missed a lot and have a lot of makeup work." I packed up my things and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was shoved back into my seat. "Yeah. We promised we would go everywhere with you."

"So come to the library with me." I stood and this time I sped toward the teacher before another argument could start. "Sir, may I go to the library to study?"

"Yes, yes, of course you may, Fujioka. Take a pass. Mr. Grayson, write Fujioka a pass to the library please."

"Us too!" "Yeah, we're going to the library, too!" "Please and thank you, _Mr. Grayson."_ Ugh, what a pair of idiots!

"Absolutely not!" The teacher spun at them, pointing a finger in their direction. "The last time I gave you two a pass, it cost the school board just under a million yen! The school now has a 'No Twin Pass Policy.' Now, go sit down."

"But, sir, we have to keep Haruhi accompanied at all times!" "She's in danger!" "She was almost killed!" "Some policy, letting an at risk student walk around, unprotected." "When she dies, it's on your head." At this point, the whole class was watching this unfurl. And I was back in the spotlight thanks to Teedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass.

"Boys, settle down. I can go with Fujioka here. I have some papers for the Lottie anyway." Mr. Grayson smiled as he closed his notebook and stood. I could feel the anger radiating from the twins, but chose this moment to save us both.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go." I walked to the door and only turned my head to shout back at the boys. "See you at lunch!" And then I took the longest strides I could without running down the hallway, Mr. Grayson at my heels.

"_You rang."  
>"Why is it taking so long? I'm growing impatient."<br>"As scary as you are, __**Miss,**__ I have my own problems. That could put us both under. I can only protect so many. But you keep adding more."  
>"I keep adding more because you are taking too long!"<br>"I have to. What I do is very temperamental, and trust me, the last thing you want is all their mentors and teachers after you. So unless you want the wrath of people who could rot your mind with a blink or freeze you with a wrinkle or the nose or quite literally run you into the ground, I suggest you drop the princess attitude, with me at least, and let me do my job. And maybe add a little more incentive."_

_"Good day, __**Miss.**__ I shall see you at the next…..phase. Hehehe"  
>"Good one."<em>


	9. Chapter 9

"Your friends seem….nice." Great. Mr. Grayson was trying to make small talk. About the twins.

"Yeah. They can be really annoying though. As you could probably imagine." I rolled my eyes just thinking of what they could possibly be doing right now. An image of digging themselves out with spoons come to mind.

"Awe, cut them some slack, their just being overprotective because they care." He looked at me and smiled. Great, now I'm blushing. I turned my head, eager to change the subject. He, apparently, was not so eager. "I bet you three are besties. Do everything together? Go on crazy adventures? Stuff that besties do. I can see it now. Ouran's very own Three Amigos!" He laughed and smiled stupidly at his own joke.

"Um, we aren't like that. At all. Ever." I looked at him and widened my eyes for emphasis.

"Really? Because from what I've heard, a certain club had lots of misadventures. And the three of you are part of that. But I suppose if anything, it would be the Seven Amigos, huh?" I sighed and rolled my head. So much for a clean start. Of course he'd heard of the club. I bet the teachers warned him to stay away from the crazy members at all costs.

"Whatever. Look, Mr. Grayson," I stopped outside a set a huge wooden doors. "I love the club and all, but it gives me a headache thinking about them all. And besides, we're at the library and I have pounds of calculus work to do by Friday. Thanks for walking me here. Say hi to Ms. Lottie for me." I pushed open the huge doors and started to walk inside. I heard Mr. Grayson huff to himself and follow me into the library. He was nice and all, but I really did have work to get done. I looked around to find and open table and plopped my books down. Sliding into the chair, I began to look at the masses of calculus I had to get done. I was smart, I knew that, but math was never a strong suit of mine. And now, I had to practically teach myself the hardest math. But I couldn't let my grades drop, I needed the scholarship. I really didn't want to leave Ouran. I sighed and began to plow through the assignments.

"….." I looked at the first assignment for the twelfth time. "What the hell!" I muttered a little too loudly to myself. This isn't real math, it couldn't be. What the actual flock was I supposed to do with this homework. And what the fudge was this about 3-Dimensional shapes in math. Boy, did I miss the wrong week. I suppose I could stay for lessons, but then I would miss the Host Club. And most teachers leave right after school. I slumped onto the desk, pushing the math as far away as my arms would push. I wonder how many times I would have to bash my head against the table for me to actually die.

"Fujioka? Are you okay?" Awesome, Mr. Grayson to the rescue. No, wait! He was good at math!

"This math is kicking my butt right now. I literally have absolutely no idea what is going on. At all." I looked up only to see he had already sat down and began going through the first assignment.

"Here, let me help you. I just so happen to be somewhat of a genius, you know." He smirked a little and winked. I sat up and looked at what he was holding out to me. "See this equation here? It uses the Riemann Sum. That's the one with the rectangles. Used to measure the area under the curve? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"A little. Go on, I can catch up." I squinted at the book, determined to learn, even if it meant at the hands of an intern. "I'm a pretty fast learner, Mr. Grayson."

"Please, Fujioka, call me Dick. I _am_ a student, too. And I hate the Mr. thing. Way too formal." He smiled and winked again. He was right. Formal, he was not.

"Dick? Really? I thought your name was Richard?"

"Dick is short for Richard." He smirked, and I knew he wanted to crack some joke. Probably about how _Dick may be short for Richard, but don't let that give you the wrong impression. _But he didn't. And seeing him try to be polite brought a smile to my face and I found myself giggling for no reason. "What's so funny? Are you making fun of my name? And here I thought you were a respectable honor student!" He pretended to pout and held up the text book to shield his face. I pulled it down and he instantly made a goofy face.

"Fine, if I'm calling you_ Dick_, you're calling me Haruhi." His eyes flashed for only a brief second. But it was too fast for me to be able to make out what went on. He smiled a brilliant smile again and nodded.

"Deal. So, back to areas under curves?"

"Ack!"

_**ALERT. THIS IS A MISSING PERSONS ALERT. THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LISTED AS MISSING. SHOULD YOU SEE ANY OF THE PEOPLE WHOSE PICTURES WILL BE SHOWN DURING THE BROADCAST, PLEASE CALL THE NUMBER LISTED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. IN ORDER OF DATE OF DISAPPEARANCE, HERE IS A LIST OF MISSING PERSONS.  
><strong>__"Turn it off."  
>"….. Is that me? I'm missing?"<br>"That's me! And that's you!"  
>"But how?"<br>"I said. Turn. It. Off."  
>"You! Who are you?"<br>"Why are we here?"  
>"C'mon, let's get out of here!"<br>"I can't! It's not working!"  
>"Me either! What's wrong with us! Are we-"<br>"I feel so weak.."  
>"I think… I'm… gonna… pass… out.."<br>"Took you long enough. Now turn off the TV. And get rid of it. We don't need more memories flooding back. You almost lost control. Again."  
>"I gained it back. Barely though. Consider the TV gone."<br>"Good."_


	10. Chapter 10

"HAURHI!" I felt the back of my chair be pulled out from under me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up to see the blonde haired perpetrator looking down at me with worry. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up, hugging me close. "Thank God you are safe! When you missed lunch, and I heard about the pedophilic new teacher, I knew you were in danger. But I saved you!"

"WE saved you actually." "And now, Mr. Grayson, you need to leave." I turned to see the twins each take one of Dick's arms and start to drag him toward the door. I stomped on Tamaki's foot, elbowing him in the gut for good measure. He let go of me and stumbled backwards, a look of sheer confusion, and some pain, on his face.

"Let. Him. Go. NOW!" I walked over to the twins and thwacked them upside the head. They sulked over to Tamaki and shuddered behind him for protection, muttering about how Mean Haruhi was back. "This is unbelievable. First of all, we are in a _library._ So hush up! Second, I was getting_ math help_ from a _teacher_. Get over yourselves! Goodness gracious, you guys. Now, apologize!" They muttered something pathetically and looked at the ground. "Good enough. Now, I'm going to finish up my lunch hour here and then I will meet you at the club. Scout's honor. Now, go back to lunch." I turned back to Dick and scrunched up my face. I didn't hear the boys leaving. I was getting annoyed. I could feel Tamaki right behind me, and only turned when he coughed awkwardly. "What?"

"There, um, was a slight, um, _*cough_ commotionat the start of lunch… Ahem, you see, um the twins and I, er, that is, me and the twins, see, we were worried, and so, we may have, more or less, accidentally, started a, um, er, how should I put this, not a riot per se,but-"

"You started a RIOT?" I felt my jaw hit the floor. Okay, now I was more than annoyed.

"And got kicked out of lunch." "Can we stay here with you?" "Please?"

"I don't believe this." This was so embarrassing. I couldn't even look at Dick. I stole a side glance. He was probably… beaming… stifling a laugh…. Laughing. I turned to fully look at him. He was laughing, full on laughing, and it was a beautiful sound.

"I'm sorry! Hahaha! It's just, hahaha, I'm sorry!" He gulped back his laughter and straightened up a little. He looked back up at us. "I'm sorry. Really, it's just so nice to see such friendship. It reminds me of a friend I used to have. He was always getting himself into stupid situations like that. Of course your friends can stay with us. We were just about done anyway. And you need to eat lunch. We canal just eat here." He smiled that brilliant smile again and I sighed. Nodding I pulled my chair back in and sat down. The twins were instantly at my sides sitting down. Tamaki began to pout before I cut him a look. He took his place across the table next to Dick. I looked at them both.

It was amazing. Both of them were so beautiful. They were around the same age. Tamaki's bright blond hair contradicted Dick's so magically. And their eyes blended together in a swirl of purples and blues. Tamaki's scowl mix-matched Dick's perfect smile. I could only imagine the damage they would do together at the club. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha no. I realized we were sitting in awkward silence. I had my lunch with me, as did Dick. Hikaru and Koaru both had some snacks they had stored in their pockets just in case, and Tamaki was just nibbling on some weird sandwich that looked like it was made by a blind person. I cleared my throat.

"So, Tamaki, this is Di, er, Rich, er Mr. Grayson." Tamaki huffed.

"Please, call me Dick." The twins smirked.

"No problem there, _Dick._" Dick only smiled. He looked at the twins and then to Tamaki, who was still sulking. At least he wasn't in the corner. Yet.

"So I hear you are all in a club together?" Silence. Oh God, where was that assassin when you needed them? I sighed, this was going to come back to bite me in the ass, I could feel it.

"Yeah. The twins here are really great. They do this loving brothers act. But the real prize is our," inwardly cringing, "Prince here. Isn't that right, Tamaki?" The change, like always, was instant. One second he's suicidal, next he's glowing.

"I am rather dashing, aren't I? I think it's my perfect good looks, but some say it's my winning personality. I am the most requested host for a reason. I suppose I'm just so, what was it you said Haruhi, Princely?" He leaned onto the table toward me, before leaping onto his chair and propping a foot onto the table, Captain Morgan style. "I am Prince Tamaki! And this is my princess daughter, Haruhi!" I put my head on the table, hiding my face from shame. "The twins can be court jesters."

"Hey!" The twins jumped up in protest. I could hear Dick laughing slightly again, but this time more awkwardly, like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or run away. I would worry about being too loud, but this was a library at Ouran, and Lottie was one of the biggest gossips in school, so the thought barely crossed my mind. It wasn't until I heard a sixth voice that I looked up again.

"Excuse me, Tamaki?" It was a small girl. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. She was clutching a notepad and a pencil to her chest. "My friends and I were wondering," she nodded slightly to group of about six or seven other young girls all crowded behind a bookcase to our left, all fighting to see what was happening, "if you are going to have another actual Host Club again soon? Now that Haurhi is back, I mean." She looked at me and blushed. I remembered her now, she was a client of mine. Erica? No, Lydia. No, something Italian. Lisa-Lisabelle-Isabelle-Isabella! That's it, Isabella! I looked to Tamaki, I myself didn't know the answer.

"We will, little one. The Host Club will resume all activities tomorrow during regular business hours. Today, however, there will be a press conference right after school in the court yard explaining the new rules and safety precautions we will be taking." He smiled his Host smile. It rivaled Dick's. The library erupted. Hundreds of girls flooded from who knows where and began screeching and jumping and soon the library was in utter chaos. I sighed and looked to Dick who was trying to take it all in. I felt a pull on my shirt and looked to see Isabella. She opened her mouth to say something, but the noise of screaming fan girls drowned her out. I shook my head at her and cupped my ear. She opened her notebook and scribbled something down. She held out a piece of paper and as soon as I took it, she was pushed aside by the chaos. I didn't even have a chance to read it before Tamaki and the twins grabbed it from my hands. Tamaki opened the folded paper gently and held it out so the three of them could study it. The twins both gaffawed at it, and turned to face away, their faces torn between pouting and celebrating. Tamaki, however, kept looking from the paper, to me, to Dick, and back again. Finally, he tucked the paper into a pocket, held out his hand for me to help me stand, and grabbed my books. Guiding me out of the library, leaving the twins and Dick in the crowd, he led me all the way to a back hallway I had never used before. It only led to a supply closet or staff bathroom or something so there wasn't anybody there. He held my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes. "Haruhi, I need to ask your opinion on something. It's very personal, but Daddy wouldn't want to do anything to upset his little girl." I gave him a strange look. It wasn't like him to be so serious. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I think it's time you leave the Host Club." I opened my mouth to protest, but he pressed a finger to my mouth. "Hear me out. I've been thinking long and hard about a lot of stuff, most of it being about recent events concerning you. It's because of the Club you were put in danger and almost killed. Don't even try and deny it. I've decided that you should leave the Club and go back to being a girl." I pulled back, away from grasp.

"What the hell? Why would I do that?" That was the worst possible option for my safety. All the girls would hate me for lying to them and the guys would never let me hear the end of it.

"Because I want you to be safe and happy and I don't see the Host Club being a part of that." He looked to the ground. "And I have some selfish reasons, too." He put his hands in his pockets and kicked awkwardly at the ground. "That note the girl handed you. It was asking about Grayson."

"What about him? What does he have to do with any of this?" I folded my arms and shifted my weight.

"You. It was asking about Grayson and you. Whether he was going to be a Host and whether you two were going to be a couple. Apparently, the two of you were quite the scene in the library today. The girls are already 'shipping' the two of you. It's trending on Tumblr as we speak." I bit my lip. No wonder Tamaki was acting so weird. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I was always bad with feelings and relationships and all the girly stuff. Maybe that's why being a boy had come so naturally to me. I didn't really ever think about it, but if I were to go into a relationship with another boy publically, I would be considered gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that. I loved gay people, some of my best friends were gay, even if they didn't know it yet. Heck, my first kiss was a girl. I looked back to see Tamaki fidgeting. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh. So you don't want me to be a Host because….." I was still lost on that front.

"Because he should be one! He's a perfect gentleman, everyone loves him, and he's gorgeously handsome. But, then he would be so close to you. And all the girls would be pining for the relationship. And how could you resist him?" He looked away again. "I wouldn't normally be thisworried, but what with the assassin and his eyes and you, you just being your naturally charming, lovely self. And you are still known to be a male to most of the school. And, um, I overheard Renge at lunch, and she apparently did some research, and um, she found that he doesn't, how did she put it, have a preference, per se. And I saw how he was looking at you. And so maybe if you were a girl again, he would go back to chasing guys." He blushed profusely and continued to stare at the ground. His long blond hair covering his eyes.

"Tamaki, I'm not going anywhere. And Dick isn't chasing me, he was tutoring me. He's new here and needed a friend. I bet he's going to be in one of your classes, so maybe you could get to know him. And even if he was going to be a Host, I already said this earlier. We only have one Prince." He looked up and I smiled at him. It was weird, seeing him so vulnerable. He was normally so open and easy to read, but now he seemed so confused. He smiled sweetly at me and took a step closer. "I don't want to leave the club, Tamaki. I love it there. I love being around you, all of you." He took another step closer. "Even if sometimes I get scared, thinking that I may still be in danger, I know that I'm safe with you and the twins and Kyouya and Hunny and Mori and even Renge. I feel safer than I do at my own home." Why was I still talking? I sound like a sappy idiot. Maybe I was nervous because while I talked, Tamaki had gotten rather close to me, now only a half-step away. "Tamaki…."

"I will always protect you, Haruhi. No matter what it takes. I will always be right there to protect you." And then he kissed me. For a whole second. And then he was gone, leaving me alone in the empty side hallway.

Some protection. "_Idiot."_

"_Is it time?"  
>"Yes, ma'am. Shall I ready the jet?"<br>"No thanks, I think I'll take the road less travelled by this time. I don't want to leave any trails. Get me the one who does the transport. Now."  
>"Yes, miss, he will be here right away, miss."<br>"And while you're at it, get me the fast one, too. I have a special job for him."  
>"Yes, of course, miss."<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"Attention, please, everyone, please quiet down, now." Kyouya pulled the microphone up so it was closer to his mouth. He looked out toward the hundreds of people, mostly girls, which looked at him, in his beautifully designed kimono sparks practically flying from their eyes in excitement. He adjusted his glasses, causing some squeals, and raised his arms in a last attempt to quiet the crowd. It worked, kinda. "This conference will tell all of you how the Club will be run from now on, due to recent…..security breaches." This stopped everyone in a dead silence. A few quiet sobs were choked out. "It will also reveal a few new surprises. But first, I would like to introduce the rest of our Host Club." He turned and waved to us. Our cue. We were all standing behind the large stage that was positioned in the front courtyard of the school. They told me it wouldn't be a big stage, but this could easily hold a full Opera on it. I looked down at my ridiculous outfit. Then again, ass ridiculous Host outfits go, this one was pretty tame. I pulled at my belt and tie and then looked to the other Hosts. They were all looking at me funny. Right, back on stage, assassins. I smiled and nodded. I puffed out my chest and walked up the stairs, a lump growing in my throat as I did.

I wasn't scared, not really, although I did now have a reason for stage fright. This time, there was no poison, no lyrics, no "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming. Okay, there was lots of screaming. But I had guessed there would be. I mean, this outfit deserved some screams. I looked to Kyouya, who in one swift move had removed his kimono to reveal his own costume. He looked… really good. Everyone did. I took my place at the center of the stage with the twins and Kyouya to my right and Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori to my left. I looked to Tamaki who smiled and took his place behind the podium. He smiled a prize-winning smile and waved his arms in an attempt to quiet crowd.

"Hello to all! Welcome to the first ever Ouran Host Club Press Conference. Today, we will be instituting some new rules and regulations, as well as a few new surprises. We will also have and Q&A portion at the end for a select few who have questions for the Host Club. But for now, I would like to turn the microphone over to our new Director or Protection and Protocol, Hunny Senpai. Hunny." Hunny left our line and traded places with Tamaki at the podium. He pulled out the step stool so he could see over the podium and pulled down the microphone. Adorable as he was, now, he meant business.

"For the safety of both our Hosts and our customers, appointments will now have to be made at least a day in advance. This will allow for proper background checks for all new customers. Upon arriving at the Club, you will be checked for any weaponry or objects that could be used as such. All food and drink will be supplied by the Host Club, and the Host Club only. Any gifts you have for any of us are to be brought to a Kyouya who will place them in a room for proper screening. If you have any questions or concerns, please take it up with the Director of Detailing and Protection, Mori Senpai. That is all. Let them eat cake!" And with that, Hunny jumped from the podium and clamped onto Mori, the business façade replaced with the usual adorable giggling and smiling. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and tug at my belt. These costumes were ridiculous, and yet strangely enough, I loved them the most. Hikaru and Kouru both shot me a devilish grin and strut to the podium.

"Hello everyone!" "We are here to talk about some new changes to the Host Club!" "But not the boring security stuff," "the fun stuff!" "First off, the club will now be holding weekly competitions," "to see who will design our next costume!" "Each week, we will choose which design we like the best," "from a selection you the customers have submitted." The crowd ROARED. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. Like an ocean crashing against a thousand drums sets in an echoing cave connected to millions of bass speakers on the loudest possible volume. It was several minutes before the twins were able to yell over the commotion. "As you can see," "our costumes today differ from those we normally wear." "These are," "American." There were gasps filling the crowd. That sure shut them up. "They are to commemorate a _special_ occasion." I could hear the disdain in their voices. "Please join us in welcoming a new member to the Host Club." Pause for dramatic effect. "_Dick _Grayson." The crowd erupted again as Dick strode on stage. His costume looked so natural on him. We were all wearing ones to match his. Apparently, he worked as a police officer back in the states, so to celebrate his becoming a Host, we all wore the American police outfits. Tight, and I mean tight, dark blue pants, a white button down shirt covered by a dark blue, also quite tight jacket, high black boots, an officer's hat, tilted ever so stylishly, and a stick thing attached to loose belts around our waists. We all also had badges that read HOST CLUB and then our name and "position." Because apparently, we had positions now. But, Tamaki made them, so they were all ridiculously wrong and completely made up. Tamaki was commissioner, Kyouya was chief, Hunny and Mori were both generals, Hikaru and Kouru were both agents, I was an officer and Dick had desk duty, not that he complained. In fact, when Tamaki told him he had desk duty, Dick actually laughed. A lot. And he mumbled something that included more laughter, something about a Molly or a Holly or a Wally and then something about a hat or a rat or a bat. Which to me was gibberish that made zero sense. Americans and their nonsense. Oh well.

Tamaki pulled the Cheshire grinning twins away from the podium and held his hands to quiet the crowd. Quiet never sounded so good. He smiled again and leaned toward the crowd. "Before we begin our Q&A, I would like to lay down some guidelines. One question per class to save time. Any questions that seem inappropriate or mean may be discarded with no refund question. Lastly, no asking Hosts on dates. Also so save time." He looked to the Hosts and winked. I rolled my eyes. "Now, please form a line in order of class and we shall begin." Instantly a long line was formed. At the head was my class, 1A, and of course the questionnaire herself, Renge. How she got to be in my class, the world will never know. She had a folder in her hand. Good grief. A microphone was passed to her.

"This is for Haruhi." I walked over to the podium. I knew most of the questions would be for either me or Dick. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I need something for next month's Host Club magazine. The issue's called _InterHost Relations_. It's gonna have different segments about different relationships within the Club. One is going to be all about Tamaki and his bear. I have loads of pictures and samples of bear stuffing and-"

"RENGE!" Tamaki slammed his fist onto the podium. Everybody stared in shock. "Er, um, get to the point." He coughed awkwardly and backed away from me.

"My point?" She paused to look through the folder. She pulled out a very small camera and a corkboard with nothing but my picture on it, tacked to the very center. "This is your page. Nothing but you. Your relationships with the other hosts are bland, except for you and me, but that's a whole other section. Anyway, now that you're in a relationship," she sighed, "that's front page news!" The whole student body gasped. They craned to see Renge and myself, all pulling out their own cameras and voice recorders. "So, my question is." She looked around her. I realized that there was actually not a very long line at all. Most everyone was just huddled around Renge, their eyes filled with excitement and mischief. This could not be good. Had she seen Tamaki kiss me? Was that the relationship she thought I was in? Was she about to out me as a girl? I held my breath as she readied her camera. "Can you kiss Dick? Just once?"

Silence. Absolute silence. The most silence I had ever experienced at Ouran. At least thirty whole seconds went by before I even blinked. What the hell? I closed my gaping jaw and looked at Renge with wide eyes. She, and the many girls huddled around her, all looked at me impatiently with their cameras. I couldn't believe this, wait, yes I could. Why didn't I expect this? Stupid Renge, stupid fan girls, stupid press conference. I looked next to me to see Kyouya scribbling away in his clip board, probably planning his own front page story about Dick and I's kiss. Hunny was whispering something rapidly to a nodding Mori. But when I looked at them, Hunny just smiled his innocent smile at me. Tamaki looked like he was about to faint, and the twins were both gripping their police sticks ready to fight either Dick or Renge or both. And that's when I finally looked to Dick. He looked at me awkwardly and then to the twins who glared at him. He looked back to the crowd with a scared look, although it seemed rather forced. Great, those two idiots probably threatened him before he joined or something. I had to think of something. I began to go over my options.

Option 1: Die. Right then and there. Honestly, I could _really_ go for that assassin about now.

Option 2: Run. Like until my legs fell off and I just lay in humiliation in the middle of the road until trucks took pity on me and ran me over.

Option 3: Never speak to Dick or Renge ever again. Ever. That way I avoid death by humiliation.

Option 4: Kiss….. NO! Haruhi, what was that thought?! No!

Option 5: Punch/cuss out Renge. I liked that one the best.

I looked back up to see Tamaki and the twins whispering madly at each other flailing their arms, probably planning some ridiculous scheme. I sighed and walked to the podium, not sure what I was about to yell at Renge, but I figured it would come to me. And maybe that way I couldn't censor myself.

Just as I was about to reach the podium, Dick cut me. He looked at me and smiled just a little bit before stepping in front of me and taking to the podium. I stumbled in shock and slowly took a few steps backwards. Dick adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hello. As much as I, appreciate, your, um, suggestion, but unfortunately, I am in a complicated relationship and would prefer not to further complicated." He smiled and gave a quick wave, and sauntered, yes sauntered, off stage. The crowd ERUPTED. Renge's eyes were quite literally on fire. Girls were scrapping to piece together who Dick was in a "complicated relationship" with.

And me, I didn't know what to feel.

"_Ma'am, we have a dilemma. The fast one, he keeps coming to faster than the others. I think it's his metabolism or something."  
>"Well get it under control! We are too close to screw up now! Just keep him sedated or something! I think he may play a bigger role in this than I had first imagined. Now, bring Mesmero back here. I have an idea."<em>


	12. Chapter 12

The host club room was chaotic, but it was better than the scene outside. Girls filled the room, ready to see everything. They were quiet, but each one of theirs eyes were crazy. The security guards had confiscated all their phones and cameras, so they were all on edge. I sat awkwardly on my couch with Tamaki sitting two inches to my right and Dick about a foot to my left. I wanted to die. I could literally feel the girls breathing down my neck. All the other hosts had cancelled and switched to either Dick or I. In an attempt to make things run more smoothly, Kyouya combined the two of us into one "package" until the hype wore down. Tamaki, however, didn't like that at all, so he was "supervisor" for us. So the three of us sat there, trying to make small talk with the girls sitting across from us. Pretty much every conversation so far was exactly like this one.

"_Hi girls. I'm Richard. What are your names?"_

"_I'm so and so. Are you in a relationship with __**blank?"**_

"_No. I'm not. Tamaki?"_

"_Have a nice day ladies. Please collect your belongings on the way out."_

This time was different, though. There were three girls. One red head, one with black hair, and a blonde. All three were pretty. The blonde had long hair pulled back and dark eyes. One of the red heads had short, boy-cropped hair and red-ish eyes. The girl with long dark hair had dark eyes, too. They were all stunning. They were older than me so I had only ever seen them once or twice. I looked to Dick, ready for his bored smile or a teasing comment. But he was sitting rigid in his seat, eyes slightly narrowed, looking past the three girls. His hands were clenched in his lap. I looked at Tamaki who shrugged. Okay, guess I was leading this conversation.

"So, ladies, what are your names?" I smiled and tilted my head a little. Classic move.

"I'm Lowelle." The one with the short red hair chirped, a little too over happy for me. "And this is Max," she pointed to the blonde, "and Ky," the black-haired girl. "We're seniors." She looked to Dick who continued to look past them.

"Hello? Earth to Rich? Excuse me!" The blonde was obviously the attitude of the three. He sat up even straighter, if that as possible, and politely nodded to them and gave a slight smile. He began to pour some tea and handed a cup at each of them. Max took a huge gulp, finishing it in one sitting. I looked to Tamaki who raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. So I know I'm new at this, but shouldn't he be like talking, or flirting or something?" I was getting irritated at the sass. And I'm sure Dick had enough of it, too. "Is it too late to change to the gay brothers?" She laughed loudly while the other two shifted awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry you're not amused by us, dear. But, I am also sorry to say that if you don't keep your words clean, I will have to ask you to leave." Tamaki smiled and nodded his head at the guards who stood behind us. That shut her up.

"Whatever. I just want to ask y'all a quickie than I'll scoot." She looked straight at Dick. "Where in the States are you from? I'm from a suburb outside of Gotham and I swear you look so frickin' familiar, but I can't place you! It's driving me" She paused and waited for him to make eye contact, he glowered at here. "batty. You ever just feel like your batty?" That must've sent Dick over the edge. He stood up and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her right out of the room. Her two friends sat there looking frightened, yet relieved. They looked at Tamaki and I, who sat there in utter confusion.

"What's with your friend? Does she know Dick, er, Richard somehow? I didn't realize we had that many exchange students from the states, let alone from the same area." I looked to the two girls waiting for their reply. They looked at each other before Ky looked shyly up at us.

"Actually, she doesn't really go here. She met us about two hours ago, before the press conference. She threatened to show the school some pictures of me from a party a few months back! What else could I do? All she wanted was to take Abbie's spot in our meeting with you! We had no idea she had it out for Richard, we swear!" Lowelle broke into tears. Tamaki nodded to me then to the door. I nodded back. We both stood, me heading toward the door, him comforting the girls.

I peeked out the door to see if they were still there. They weren't but I could hear them arguing from down the hall. I came to a corner and found a few girls listening intently to a closet door, but they scattered after a good glare.

I leaned into the door, trying to hear the muffled voices. I couldn't make out a lot of it, but I think I got the gist.

"_How do you know? What do you know? Who sent you?"_

"_Take a chill pill, Dickiebird. For one of the World's Greatest Detectives, you kinda suck at it. And here I thought you were some kind of boy wonder or something. I thought I was going to have a real challenge." _

"_Why are you here, Harley? How'd the joker find me?"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that idiot knows I'm here. HAHAHA! As if. Honestly, you're stupider than your wittle daddykins. C'mon, now, puddin' don't know his lefties from his righties, let alone his bats from his billionaires." THUD. "Ouch, you'll pay for that, bat brat!"_

"_Why are you here?!" _

_Silence._

_THUD._

"_OUCHIE! Okay, I was sent here. Like a missionary."_

"_Mercenary. It's mercenary."_

"_Whatever you say, sugar. Either way, I'm getting paid the big bucks. I'm going on a shopping spree after this! Mista J is going to love all that things I will get him!" THUD. "Stahp!"_

"_Who sent you? If not the Joker, than who? ANSWER ME!"_

"_Not someone from Gotham, that's for sure. Honestly, I've never met him. He did all his stuff over the phone. The only time I ever saw him, he was in a mask, buthe wasn't really there. A hologram or somethin. Tall, thin – WAIT! Why am I telling you all this?"_

"_Truth serum. In your tea." Pause. "World's greatest detective, remember?"_

"_You bat brat! But that's okay, you know you look really hot without the mask, and that tie. Lemme just say, if I wasn't already with my puddin', I would be all over you. I mean, we are both acrobats… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE AN ACRO_BAT! That's haha so hahah funny! Hahaa_

"_Thanks for your time, Miss Quinn. I hope you enjoy your time in the Tokyo jailing system."_

"_I don't think so boy blunder." BANG BANGBANNGBANG._

"_DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE! UGH!"_

The door opened right into me. I fell backwards onto my butt, my nose throbbing. Perfect. Dick looked down at me, wide eyed.

"How long have you been there?" I opened my mouth to tell him I heard everything, but I stopped. His conversation made no sense. What was all the talk about bats and detectives? I was confused.

"I just got here. Tamaki spilled some tea and we didn't have any napkins so I went to fetch some. What were you-" I pointed to the door, which he had abruptly closed.

"The bathrooms were out of paper towels. I came here to get some, but they were out." He looked directly at me. He was a really good liar. Like, really good.

"Oh." Awkward silence. "Okay. So what happened to Max? Are you alright?" I rolled back onto my heels.

"Oh, yeah. No it's fine. Just some fan girl trying to find my home address in order to stalk me. It's fine. I have dealt with worse." He laughed, and it didn't even sound forced. Why was he so good at lying?

"Well that's good, I suppose. Wanna head back together?" I pointed in the direction of the abandoned music room.

"Um, actually, I'm not feeling too great. Tell them I went home early?" He smiled at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure?" I waved as he receded down the hallway and out of sight. Dick Grayson just got a lot more interesting.

"_Hello, Harley."_

"_Ack! You scared me, sugar! How did ya get in here? Wait, aren't yo-"_

"_Listen. I need your help. I wanted to thank you for your help today." _

"_You, you were the one who paid me and told me the secrets of the bats? But I thought.."_

"_Yeah, I know, just listen, okay! I don't have much time! What you did today, I need you to do that, but a step up, kay?"_

"_Whadya mean? What's in it for me?"_

"_Anything. Trust me, if I had other people to use, I would, but you're my last chance."_

"_Thanks for the load of con-fi-dence. Whatever, I'm bored and Pudddin's in jail. So, whatcha got in mind, Speedy?"_

"_Ugh, it's not Speedy!"_


	13. Chapter 13

"Listen." Sigh, followed by exasperated flailing and eye rolling. "No!" More flailing. "I'm not. No, Bruce, this discussion is over. Over." Face in hands. "Fine, talk about it. Yell at me. Do what you want. It won't change my mind." He looked over at me, standing awkwardly in the door way. I straightened up and tried to pretend like I wasn't standing there long. I walked the tray of tea over to him and handed him a cup. He nodded and mouthed _Thank you_ before closing his eyes in frustration again. I could hear a male voice, Bruce, talking rather loudly over the phone as I placed the tray on the table, laying out the various cups of mil, and sugar. I heard a few choice words, along with _liability, lost cause, _and _cold case. _I receded back into the kitchen of the "small apartment."

Dick had invited me over to hang out or talk or for tea or to shop or help him unpack or whatever reasons he came up with. After much pleading, I accepted. I hadn't told the other hosts, though. Kyouya, Honey, and Mori wouldn't really care. The twins would end up killing Dick. And Tamaki, well, who knows what goes on in Tamaki's mind. I was just so curious about Mr Grayson and all his secrets. After the encounter with Max or Harley or whoever the blonde girl was. How did she know Dick? Was he in danger? Did he need help? I continued to sit awkwardly in the living room until Dick rejoined me, thumping to the ground and letting out a large sigh.

"Sorry for that. It was my dad. He can be a little, well, overbearing to say the least. He means well, he just comes on a little strong." Dick picked up a cup of tea. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable with my life story. I just figured you would want to or should know. Because we are friends and all. And I would much rather you hear it from me than Kyouya." He smirked a little at that as I blushed. Kyouya had filled us in a little bit. "So, you know that I am an orphan?" I nodded. "Yes, my parents. We were acrobats in the circus, you know? _The Flying Graysons._ World famous in Haley's Circus. It was one of the best times of my life. I loved it all. And then, they were gone. Murdered before my own eyes. I will never forget watching them fall. Traumatizing as you can imagine for any nine year old boy." I wiped a tear from my eye. It must have been absolutely horrid. I lost my mother, and that was terrible enough, but to watch both parents crumble before you. Horrifying. "Bruce Wayne was in the crowd when it happened. He's a billionaire from Gotham. He lost both of his parents to murder when he was around that age and decided to take me in. He knew how I felt and thought he could help. He did. Bruce is like a father and friend to me, a mentor in every sense of the word. He helped shape me into the man I am now. I owe him so much." He looked up and smiled. "I don't mean to make you sad. I just want you to understand the things I am going through, how much I have lost, why I act the way that I do." He reached out and took one of my hands. "I know all about you, Haruhi, just by looking at you. I know you are a girl, for starters." He giggled that beautiful chuckle as I shrugged a little. "I know that you care about those men you call idiots more than you let on. I know that you work much harder than any other girl your age should ever have to in order to keep your scholarship so your father can do what he loves and not have to worry about paying your tuition. You have such a big heart, Haruhi, but also such a brilliant mind. You have a way with people that others could only dream of having. You bring out the best of them and you do it so selflessly. You have such a light in you, a light that I could really use in my life right now. I recently lost someone that I truly cared about, someone that I, well, that I loved." He looked straight at our hands, and closed his eyes for a second. "I needed space, so I came here. I mean, Bruce sent me here because I needed space, I guess. I enjoy being in the Host Club, it makes me laugh which I haven't done in a very long time, mind you. I just wanted you to know that you make me smile and open my mind, Haruhi. I appreciate that and I will never ever let anybody hurt you." He let go a reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small pager. "If you are ever in trouble and need help, please use this. Help will come if you do."

As I left the apartment, I wasn't really sure what to do next. I had lied to the Host Club about what time Dick would be "dropping me off" back at my house so I had about two hours to myself.

"Hiya Doll!" I jumped a little as the girl I knew as Max skipped up next to me. "How's it hanging in that cave?" She winked at my puzzled face. "Wanna get some ice cream? My treat!" She reached out to grab my hand but I had already backed away.

"No thank you, _Max._ I already have plans." I tried to step around her, but she moved to block my path.

"Sorry to tell ya, those plans have been cancelled. You're coming with me for girl time. Now, march." She grabbed my arm and put a hand to my mouth. I felt cool metal press against my neck. "I have a message for you, hun. You better watch your back. You have a hefty price on your head. I know because I was here for that blood money. But I have new plans. And they involve you bein' alive for now. So run along and tell Dickie Bird I ain't gonna be killing you. We Gothamites gotta stick together for the bigger picture an' all." She moved her hand from my mouth but kept a firm hold on my arm.

"I don't get it! You're crazy and not making any sense! Let me go!"

"Nope. We are going to take a walk down memory lane and I am going to fill you in on aaaallllll the cool stories that flying failure left out." She stored her gun who knows where and looped her arm through my firmly. "Besides, I know who is trying to kill you. Besides me, that is. Now march." And with that she dragged me into the night.

_Boss lady, we have a problem.  
>What now you idiot?<br>I think-  
>Ah, the problem is that you're thinking. Here, come talk to Mesmero.<em>


End file.
